


Flour Power

by Miraculous_Phoenix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Tom and Sabine are shippers, adrienette fluff, flour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Phoenix/pseuds/Miraculous_Phoenix
Summary: Marinette had regretted a lot of things in her life but right now, this very minute; she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Right now, Marinette was in her kitchen, covered in flour, with Adrien FREAKING Agreste on top of her and her parents staring wide eyed down at them both. Yeah- we might want to start at the beginning.





	Flour Power

**Author's Note:**

> So basically two awkward potatoes try to bake but things get out of hand. ;)  
> This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.

Marinette had regretted a lot of things in her life but right now, this very minute; she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Right now, she was in her kitchen, covered in flour, with Adrien FREAKING Agreste on top of her and her parents staring wide eyed down at them both. Yeah- we might want to start at the beginning. 

It was an ordinary Tuesday afternoon. Well as ordinary as it gets when you’re superhero fighting crime. There had just been an akuma attack so Marinette was fairly sure there wouldn’t be another one for a while. Marinette slipped some cookies into her purse for Tikki before she started to head downstairs to grab something to eat herself. She made her way into her kitchen greeting her father along the way, “Hi Papa!” Marinette said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. “There you are Marinette! I was looking for you. I need your opinion on something.” 

"What is it?"

“I was wondering whether you would want to run baking lessons for some of the kids in your class. You know, if they wanted to make a cake one day, they could come to you and you could help them.” 

Marinette jumped at the offer. That would be so much fun! Helping her classmates bake cakes and other treats after school would be awesome. “I would love to! It would be great!” 

“That’s my girl! Always ready to share the world of baking with her friends! If you want you could design a poster or a flyer you could hand out to your class.”

So Marinette ran up to her room and started working on posters. Eventually she was done and decided to get an early night’s sleep.  
The next morning Alya walked up the stairs to school when she saw Marinette already waiting there waving at her. “Marinette?! Is the world ending? Are pigs flying? Are my eyes deceiving me? Are you really early?”

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Marinette said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. 

“No seriously though, you’re _never_ early.” 

“I know, but I was super excited to get to school.”

“Why?”

“Becauuuuuuse, I get to run baking lessons for people in our class! Isn’t that super cool?!”

“Wait what?”

Marinette held up the poster that she has designed the day before. It had a bunch of sweets in the background with **“BAKING SESSIONS”** in big bold letters with more information at the bottom of it. “I get to teach my friends how to bake! It’s going be super fun.”

“Well let’s get inside before we’re late so we can show everyone.”

So Marinette and Alya walked inside the school and Marinette started to put a poster on every desk. As the class filed into the classroom, Marinette was practically jumping in her seat. A few people looked like they were going to ask her something but Miss Bustier came in and started the lesson before they had a chance to. When break finally arrived a group of people crowded around her. “Oh this sounds so fun Marinette!!! When can I join?” squealed Rose. A load of others asked her too and she even managed to book some sessions. 

“Hey Marinette, are you free today?” a masculine voice asked from behind her. Marinette spun around, only to see Adrien standing behind with a drop-dead gorgeous smile on his face. “A-A-Adrien! Wha-Wher-Whe-What did you say?”

Adrien chuckled before replying, “I asked if you were free today, you know for your baking thing?” he said signalling to a poster.

“Oh! Ohhhhhhh. Y-Yeah I’m f-free. We can b-bake today if you want.”

“Yeah! I would love that!” Adrien exclaimed excitedly. The pure joy on his face made Marinette’s heart melt into a pile of goo.

“Sure. How’s 4pm for you?” Marinette mentally high fived herself for getting a sentence out around her crush without stuttering. 

“That’s great.” Adrien said before being shushed as Miss Bustier came back into the class room. “See you then.” He whispered before rushing back to his seat.

***SKIP TO 3:55PM***

Marinette ran home as soon as she could after school. She quickly glanced at the clock as she entered the building. “3:55?!” she shrieked as she sprinted up the stairs while ignoring the startled and slightly concerned looks her parents were giving her. “TIKKI!” Marinette cried once she was in the safety of her room. 

“What’s wrong Marinette?” the little kwami asked, flying out of her holders purse with her tiny fists in the air.

“Adrien’s going to be here in _five minutes!_ ”

“Oh, is that it?”

“Is that it? _Is that it?!_ LOOK AT THE STATE OF MY ROOM!” **(Cue montage of Marinette’s Adrien obsessed room)**

“Calm down Marinette! We’ll fix this, come on.” Then Tikki and Marinette proceeded to throw all the pictures of Adrien in a box and covered it with paper so it didn’t look suspicious. She left three pictures on the wall though, one with her and Alya, another one with her; Adrien, Nino and Alya and the last one with just her and Adrien that Alya had insisted on taking a while ago. Then Marinette worked on changing her computer screen to a suitable picture of her whole class.  
“There! That looks a lot better!” And at that moment her mother called up to her, “Marinette! There is someone her to see you!”

“Coming mum!” She yelled back as a response, before tucking Tikki back into her purse and running downstairs.

“-anted to do some baking.” She heard Adrien’s voice say as she made her way downstairs.

“Marinette! There you are! You didn’t tell us you already got a baking session!” exclaimed Sabine. Marinette chuckled nervously, hoping her parents didn’t embarrass her in front of Adrien while she was upstairs. “Sooooooooo… Should we get started?” She asked in an unnaturally high voice.

“Uh, yeah sure.” replied Adrien. They stood still for an awkwardly long time before Marinette jumped and started to head into the kitchen with Adrien following her.

“So, what are we baking?” asked Adrien. 

“That’s you up to- I mean- That’s up to you!” Marinette squeaked out as a reply before turning a bright shade of red.

“Wait, really? I can choose?!” exclaimed Adrien excitedly. The pure joy on his face made Marinette forget that she was nervous.

“Yep! Well anything within reason.”

“So can we bake a-um-wait-a chocolate cake?”

“Sure!”

Marinette then proceeded to find the ingredients while Adrien was practically bouncing with excitement. She had gotten everything except the flour which was kept on top of the fridge. “Hey Adrien,” she began, “can you get the flour from the top of the fridge?”

“Yeah! Sure!” he responded and went over to the fridge. It was pretty far back so he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach it. 

"Oh! Don’t forget it’s-" Marinette didn’t get to finish her sentence because as Adrien pulled the flour down, it opened and a heap of it fell out and covered Adrien from head to toe.  
“-open.” Marinette winced as she realised it was too late. As the cloud cleared, she saw Adrien covered in flour. She tried to stifle her giggles, but before she knew it, laughter bubbled out of her. She was laughing so hard her sides were starting to hurt. She was at the point of thinking she would never be able to stop when a puff of flour hit her face. Marinette looked up in surprise to see Adrien starting to laugh with a ball of flour in his hands. Realising what just happened she put her hands on her hips and smirked, “It’s on Agreste!” she then grabbed a handful of flour and launched it at him. He managed to dodge it "Ha, you miss-" before he could finish another ball of flour was thrown at him and it hit him square in the face. 

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that!” Suddenly it was a full on ‘flour ball’ battle between them. Aiming, throwing and dodging. They didn’t even realise the mess they were creating in the kitchen and the state that they were in: covered in flour as well. Everything was going well until Marinette’s clumsiness took over and she slipped on a pile of flour and started to fall backwards. Realising what was happening, his instincts took over, and Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand but she just pulled him down with her. Adrien put his hand at the back of her head to cushion the blow but hearing the noise, Marinette’s parents decided this was the perfect moment to check in on Marinette and Adrien. Marinette had regretted a lot of things in her life but right now, this very minute; she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Right now, she was in her kitchen, covered in flour, with Adrien FREAKING Agreste on top of her with her parents staring wide eyed down at them both.  
"Um- sorry- I-"  
"It’s not what it looks like-"  
"We just-"  
"I slipped-"  
"And-"  
Marinette and Adrien tried to stutter out an explanation while they scrambled up from their –um- strange position.  
“What did you two do to the kitchen?!” Both parents exclaimed in sync. Marinette and Adrien looked around the room to see it covered top to bottom in flour. “Well- things kind of got out of hand and um…” Marinette was clearly struggling so Adrien stepped in.  
“It was my fault, I threw flour at her and, erm, it kind of started a flour battle?” It sounded more like a question but Sabine sighed and said, “It’s fine. Just clean it up while we carry on out front. Just- be more responsible next time ok?”  
“Sorry.” Marinette and Adrien mumbled in response. Tom still looked like he wanted to say something about the position they were in earlier but Sabine nudged him and they both exited the kitchen. Marinette sighed and grabbed a cloth from a cupboard and began cleaning up. Adrien did the same and was trying to think of something to say, but Marinette beat him to it. “I’m sorry.”  
“What?!” shocked at how sad she looked. “Why are you sorry?”  
“B-because I wanted to do something fun for you. I wanted you to be able to actually bake a cake yourself! Have fun!” she said thinking back to the excitement on his face when he had first arrived. “And be able to eat it afterwards while being able to think back to the fun you had while baking it! But now we're just stuck cleaning up this stupid flour.” Marinette looked so genuinely upset it made his heart break.  
“Hey,” he said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him, “This was the most fun I’ve had in ages.”  
“Really?” she asked  
“Really, and who cares that we have to clean up this flour? This was so much fun, it was so worth it. It was like an indoor snowball fight. I’m serious; doing this with you was awesome.” Marinette was speechless and she knew she was probably blushing like crazy. Suddenly Adrien got a bit of flour on his finger and booped Marinette’s nose with it, leaving a spot of flour there. After a moment of processing what just happened Marinette burst out laughing and soon Adrien joined in too. “I wasn’t kidding though,” Adrien said after they had calmed down. “This was super cool and I’m so happy I got to do this with you Marinette.” Then he pulled her into a hug, Marinette hugged him back not caring that they were both still covered in flour and that her face was probably as red as her Ladybug suit.  
Outside the window Sabine and Tom high-fived, “See I told you I knew what I was doing!” Sabine said a matter-of-factly. 

“Ok, ok! I admit you knew what you were doing. They are totally made for each other though.”

“Yeah, they are.”

“Let’s get back to cleaning.” Marinette said after they had pulled apart. 

“Yeah, we probably should.”

Eventually after everything was cleaned up and they had shaken all the flour out of their clothes, Marinette’s parents let them make a cake just as long as they didn’t make a mess again. Finally the cake was finished and Marinette put it a box for Adrien to take home. “We should hang out again like this some other time.” Adrien stated.  
“Y-yeah, totally!”

“Well, I have to go, see you at school tomorrow Marinette.” He said waving as he left the bakery.

“Yeah, see you.”

Once Marinette was in her room she fell back on her bed, fairly exhausted from the day. “Wasn’t that fun, Marinette?” Tikki asked, happy at how Marinette had gotten more comfortable around her crush.  
“That, Tikki, was awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, Adrien just wanted to _whisk_ Marinette away.  
>  Sorry, I should stop _loafing_ around.  
>  No? Ok I'll stop.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
